the Unexpected Surprise
by fallen15angel
Summary: this is a mild yaoi of GilXBreak  any fangirls of this group HIGH FIVE but those you isn't a yaoi fan then sorry but read it because it's cute


Gill X Break X Oz

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock. The only sound which echoed in the room came from none other but the sound of clock sitting in the corner of the isolated room. Ticking away, as if the world was about to end today.

Gilbert Nighray was making breakfast in the kitchen while holding a recipe book on the other hand. He wanted to make a special food for his dear beloved master which he devoted his whole life to. "I hope this turns out ok, I can't wait to show it to him." he thought, blushing like a child who had confronted his love for the first time.

Smiling he continued to make his perfect food, unaware of that someone was spying at his every movement. Break, grinning, watched Gill from the cupboard waiting for the right moment to prance at his victim.

"Kuf-Kuf-Kuf! What a fool he is!" laughed Emily.

"Shush! You would make him spot us!" Whispered Break. As he wrapped his hands around Emily's mouth to shut her up. "My. My, doesn't he look cute with that apron on? Just watching him cook make my blood boil with excitement."

"Humph!" Emily was unable to responses.

"Isn't that right Emily? What should I do this time...?"

Emily finally managed to escape the hands of that wretched creature. "FOOL! I don't want to be part of your yaoi tease, and hearing Gill scream like a girl."

"What are you saying Emily" said Break poking her by the cheek. "What I'm doing is not Yaoi! Besides aren't you too young to be saying such things?"

Emily, who was now facing the wrath of Breaks poking, let out her teeth to bite the vicious looking hands. CRUNCH!

"ARRRRRRRRRR!" poor break was now sucking his thumb to ease the pain.

"Kuf- Kuf –Kuf! YES IT IS YAOI!"

"No it isn't!" protested break

"FOOL! What do you call it then?" questioned Emily.

"Well... *Staring in the distance* well..." Break couldn't come up with an answer.

"Just as I suspected! You might as well admit that you are nothing but a perverted old man that teases... wait let me rephrase that. YOU ARE A SICK MAN WHO NEEDS HELP!"

No responses.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Still no response, Emily turned around to see what kept Break quiet. Break's smile became wider and creeper. For a few minutes Emily said nothing, for she knew what was going to happen next. Once Break pulled that creepy face where his eyes widened and his smile stretched from side to side. Like a Snowman who had a banana for a smile. She knew that no words would reach out to him.

Break's excitement could no longer be hold. He quietly crept out of the cupboard and sneaked behind Gil who had nearly finished the preparation for the surprise breakfast.

He stretched his hands and pulled Gil towards him, wrapping his hand around Him. Gill let out a small scream.

"Break!"

"Sorry," he smirked, "Couldn't help it," Break opened his mouth and pulled out his tongue and began licking Gill on his neck. "Muumuu, it smells good what is it?"

"If you let go then maybe I might tell."

"Not a chance." Break placed one oh his hands on Gill's face and started to kiss him while the other hand unbuttoned his shirt. "M y my, your skin is smoother then ever"

"OI! BREAK! Cut it out, I need to cook this food for young master!"

"Huh?" Break started stroking Gil's stomach giving him the tingling sensation, "do you really want me to stop?" he the reached out to Gil's neck and stated to bit it gently then licking the place he bit. "Even after your body is being honest by twitching?" Gil began to groan.

Grinning, he began to massage Gil's body giving his victim the tingling sensation. Gil was hopeless as he melted in the arms of Break's.

Break began to go future, he bit Gil's arm as he continued to stroke his neck. Gil tried to twist and turn to break the grasp but Break held him firm in his arms. There was no way for him to escape.

Break wanted to go future, "say, Gil... Are you ready for the next stage?" Gil gave him the uneasy look, "please don't do it, not now... the kids might wake up..."

Break's grin became wider, "so you do want it!"

"That's not what I meant?"

"But that's what you said..."

"But I didn't mean it that way..."

"Hush! You are ruining the fun..." Break had now finished unbuttoning the shirt and now was going for the killer move. Before he had time to do it, the door was slammed open. They both turned around quickly to see who was standing there. To their astonishment it was Oz.

Gil was speechless, he was feeing ashamed for his master to spot him doing a disgraceful act, without saying a word he carried on with his cooking that he had started earlier on before Break disturbed him. "Breakfast will be ready in 5 minutes" He said to Oz without turning around.

Break on the other had picked up the cake that he was saving for later on the day, and offered it to Oz. "Eat it! You must be feeling hungry," Without saying a word, Oz took the offer and ate it silently. "Thanks Break, it was really nice." Break smiled, he pulled Oz towards him and licked his cheak, " you got some icing on your cheek,"

"OI BREAK! TAKE YOUR FILTHY HANDS AWAY FROM MY MASTER!"

"Aww, is my little Gil jelous that i licked his master?"

Oz couldn't help but laugh at the two idiots complaing, he watched as he wiped his cheak where Break licked him.

Gilbert knew that Break was provoking him but Oz's smile made him stop shouting. Without hesitation he finished making the preparation for breakfast. "Breakfast is ready."

Handing the breakfast to Oz, he smiled and said, " Enjoy, My young master."

Break folded his arms and began to act like a child, " What about me?"

Gil gave him an evil look, " I warned you to let go but you chose to not follow. Your fault!"

Break started to throw a tamptrum, "That's not fair!"

"Shame! YOU FOOL!" shouted Emily, "You get that for involing me in this yaoi momnet!"

Blowing rasberries he began to poke Emily on the cheek, "No it isn't"

"yes it is!"

"No it isn't"

both Oz and Gil watched the two idiots bikering as they both walked out closing the door behind. they were both alone. " I guess i should tidy up..." before Gil had time to go out, Oz pulled his Shirt.

"Oz..."

Oz looked up, " What were you and Break doing?" Gil knew he couldn't answer that question. "Im sorry..."

"Aren't I enough for you?" this time tears began to roll down Oz's face.

Gil placed his hands on Oz's face and pulled it close to his. " You are my devoted master and i wont allow it to happen if it make you upset, and my words will be absolute" He pulled a hankiy from his pocket and wiped the tears. Oz smiled, so did Gil.

" Thanks,"

"Now please enjoy the food i prepared especially for you,"

Oz contioued to eat his food as he watched Gil walk away from the scene into the kictchen to finish up the cleaning. Both unaware that Break was watching from the outside.

"Aww, i wasn't able to go future then i expected to."

" GOOD! Saves me from seeing you do it to him!"

" oh well, i guess i would have to do it later." Break smirked as he contioued to walk forward, waiting for the clock to tick faster.


End file.
